


Hold me close

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fanart/photo manipulation
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart/photo manipulation

[](https://freeimage.host/i/dvVLJe)


End file.
